The present invention relates to an apparatus for filleting the breast piece of a slaughtered bird, the breast piece defined by the keel bone, clavicles, coracoids and the cervical and thoracic vertebrae. Existing device are known comprising an endless revolving conveyor conveying the breast pieces and filleting means located alongside the conveyor for removing the meat from the breast piece.